The present invention relates to rain gutters for buildings and the like, and in particular to a heated gutter guard which deflects debris and prevents the buildup of snow and ice on the guard and associated gutter.
Gutter protection systems, such as guards, caps, screens and shields, are well known in the art, and are designed to prevent leaves and other debris from entering the trough-shaped interior of the gutter, while directing runoff water to a desired location. Some types of gutter guards, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,399 and 5,845,435, are incorporated into a complete gutter system of the type having a special gutter shape. Consequently, such guards cannot be used to retrofit an existing conventional gutter.
Some types of gutter guards, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0073631 A1, attach to the existing hangers of a conventional gutter, while others, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0069594 A1, employ special clips to attach the guard to the front lip of an existing gutter. In both such designs, extra strain is applied to the gutter and/or associated hangers as a result of the weight of the guard, as well as the runoff water and related debris. This additional weight can result in substantial problems, particularly when the existing gutter is installed without anticipating the additional weight of a retrofitted guard.
In northern climates, it is common for significant mounts of snow and ice to buildup on a building roof. Such snow and ice also fills the gutter which extends along the roof edge. As the guard and/or gutter is filled with snow and ice, an ice dam may be created which completely covers the guard, the rain gutter and the roof edge from which the gutter extends. The intermittent thawing of the snow and ice during warm periods of the day causes water to pool on the roof, and seep in between the roof shingles and into areas of the attic or ceiling, thereby causing structural damage.
Heaters for gutter guards or protectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,708,452 and 4,308,696, are generally well known in the art, and are designed to melt snow and ice accumulated on the gutter guard, so as to prevent the formation of ice dams on the roof. However, such constructions are typically difficult and expensive to install, and are not particularly well adapted for retrofitting existing gutters with a heater element.